Employees of many businesses are paid based on weekly, biweekly or monthly pay periods. Furthermore, the payment for a particular time period may not be made for several days after the end of the pay period. This lag between the end of the pay period and issuance of a payroll payment is often necessary to allow corrections to time entries and other payroll information. For example, an employer or employee may review records such as time logs after each pay period and may make corrections that affect the amount that is paid to the employee for the pay period.